


September First

by ProfessorDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom musings, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDrarry/pseuds/ProfessorDrarry
Summary: Hogwarts will always  be there to welcome you home..Professordrarry is sad. If you get dragged into it, I apologise.





	September First

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic. I am sorry to bring you here under false pretence, but I could not let the moment pass.

"I'm sorry, I am cancelling class today."

"But, professor, we are supposed to be discussing canon errors today."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry. There can be no more canon errors, because canon has ended."

"Oh come now, Professor Drarry. It's not all bad. This whole course is about how canon is a jumping off point for the creation of representation."

"I know. And I was going to teach today. But I can't. Because Tumblr made me sad."

"But Professor, you said that an ending of canon is just the beginning of—"

"IT ISN'T THOUGH. I LIED. Today, canon ends. If you say otherwise again, I shall be forced to hit you on the head with this _Fanon Through the Ages_ textbook."

"Okay, but Professor... Consider... A whole new generation of fanfic creators will be ready and waiting with post-divorce Drarry."

"Yeah, and think of the possibilities for Scorbus!"

"Not to mention the fact that you've been thinking of the day when the epilogue was out of the way since you were 15."

"Oh... Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"So, Professor Drarry? What do you think? Can we continue with the class?"

"Okay, class. So, if we consider the canonical text as a starting point for..."

* * *

 All. Was. Well.

Thanks, hp. You've made me who I am, and my love will not end with canon.


End file.
